The Big Halloween Scare
The Big Halloween Scare is the 4th episode of GoGang Junior. It is created by TGB1. Plot On Halloween, Igor and Pingy decide to pull a prank on TGB1, Sophie, Carkle, IA and James. It starts out ok, but soon takes several wrong turns when one of them goes missing. Cast *Igor *Pingy *TGB1 *Sophie *Carkle *IA *James *The Nanny (No Lines) *Peanut (Picture Cameo) *Jelly (Picture Cameo) *Phifedawg (Mentioned) Transcript (Outside the house, it's foggy and dark.) (Inside, TGB1 and James are watching a Halloween-themed Thomas tape, with their least favorite song, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo at the end, IA and Carkle are making masks, and Sophie is carving a Pumpkin.) (Igor and Pingy are upset.) TGB1: What's wrong guys? James: Onso. Igor: Nanny just said we can't go trick or treating! Sophie: I'm sad too, but can you blame her? We're not old enough to go out alone. IA: We could get hit by a car, or kidnapped. James: EGAGA! Igor: What'd he say? IA: Something about- Ga Ga" by Queen plays in the background for a couple seconds and Pingy exit the room Pingy: What should we do? Igor: Hey! I know! We could pull a little joke on the others! Pingy: Great Idea! to the TV, the song TGB1 and James hate is about to start TGB1: Time to rewind. rewind button is jammed TGB1: That's odd. Let's try the eject button. eject button is jammed also James: Oh No. song starts, TGB1 and James are instantly petrified TGB1: Ahhh! Not the owl!!!! Help! Sophie: All the buttons are jammed! tries to help, but ultimately makes it so the begining is on an endless loop TGB1: Ahh! Your help ain't helping! James: Dodahforgoshike TGB1: No! I will not watch the owl with you! is still fiddling with the remote, and turns the TV volume to full blast TGB1: Ahhh! I gotta get outta here!! (Slips on a water slick and knocks over a knife-holder, a knife almost hits his head, but misses and hits his head on a picture with the entire gang.) back to Sophie Sophie: Oops! and Pingy are watching from behind the corner Igor: Wow! That was hilarious! Pingy: Look at him now! is cutting up the wires with one of the knifes from the holder TV finally turns off Carkle: Wow. power goes off TGB1: Dang Nab-bit! Igor: Was that a part of the plan? Pingy: Uhh... IA: I'd better go find the circuit breaker. Sophie: You'll need this. (Hands IA a flashlight) (IA opens a door leading to a dark room) TGB1: Good luck. (IA disappears into the black) (A scream is heard) James: Buddy? (Red paint leaks out from the door-way) (Carkle screams, breaking all the windows) Pingy: That wasn't part of the plan. TGB1: This is worse than the time Phifedawg babysat us! James: (Inaudible Gibberish) TGB1: Maybe you should just go to bed until we find IA. James: Keki. (James walks up the stairs) Igor: TGB1, we pranked you. TGB1: How!? Pingy: I jammed the buttons on your remote. (TGB1's skin turns red) TGB1: Come, Here. (TGB1 takes Pingy into a darkened area, another scream is heard) TGB1: NEVER, MESS, WITH GOLDEN BRICK! Sophie: What did you do to him? TGB1: Somethings are better left unsaid. Igor: Whatever, we have to find the circuit breaker! (The 4 are walking though the basement) TGB1: Ok guys, we have to stick together here. pours glue on his hand, and puts it on TGB1 TGB1: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! Carkle: "Heh heh." (Blushes) Category:GoGang Junior Episode